


The Look

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kunessi - Freeform, mention of Neymar saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: "Just hold on a second. I need to make a phone call."Kun's teammates were used to this. Kun ducking into a room, or a dark corner, fumbling for his phone, making these secretive phone calls. They teased him about it a little. They knew who he was talking to, checking texts from, replying to. They knew it was Leo Messi, the little man that they were all in such awe of. More so because he seemed so mysterious, because Kun never really talked about him.





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, felt like writing fic after a long time. Been feeling Kunessi lately, so thought I would go ahead and write one. This is a slow burning fic, with friendship between Kun and Leo eventually turning into love, so hope you enjoy it with some patience.
> 
> I am also mentioning Neymar, and his whole transfer saga, Leo's feelings about it, etc. So you've been warned. Comments will be greatly appreciated as always. MWAH!

"Just hold on a second. I need to make a phone call."

 

Kun's teammates were used to this. Kun ducking into a room, or a dark corner, fumbling for his phone, making these secretive phone calls. They teased him about it a little. They knew who he was talking to, checking texts from, replying to. They knew it was Leo Messi, the little man that they were all in such awe of. More so because he seemed so mysterious, because Kun never really talked about him. 

 

It was the one weird, closed off thing about Kun. Kun who was all laughter, banter, openness and friendliness. The most social of all. The funny guy. He often mentioned Messi during interviews, had told lots of stories about their friendship, didn't mind talking about him if someone brought him up. But he didn't bring him up himself. 

 

So when Kun left a preseason gathering of teammates and ducked into an empty room to make a phone call, everyone knew who was on the other end. 

 

Kun pressed a button - number one on his speed dial - and waited. His heart always beat faster when he was waiting for Leo to answer. Yes, they were friends,  _just_ friends, but that's how it had always been. For years and years.

 

"Hey."

 

Kun's heart went _thump thump_ on hearing that familiar voice, the soft drawl.

 

"Are you okay?" he blurted out.

 

He closed his eyes tightly as Leo laughed softly.

 

There was a pause.

 

"I'm okay," Leo said.

 

"I'm sorry," Kun said, "I'm really sorry. Fucking third rate club..."

 

"Kun, come on," Leo interrupted.

 

"You're not even mad?"

 

"There's no point in being mad."

 

"So it's done?"

 

There was a pause then. A long, long pause. Kun spoke again.

 

"Listen. I know you're friends with him, and I  _know_ you're hurt so you don't have to confirm or deny it."

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay what?"

 

"I neither confirm nor deny that I'm hurt."

 

"But you know you don't need him right?"

 

"Kun..."

 

"Okay sorry. I'm being unhelpful, aren't I?"

 

Another long pause.

 

"Actually it's sweet of you to call, to check I'm okay. So that's...helpful."

 

"Fuck you man. How can you say something like that?"

 

"What? I was just..."

 

"Leo Messi. Fuck you. You don't get to thank me for shit like this.  _Of course_ I'm going to call you and check you're okay. That's...I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

 

Another long pause, but it didn't feel like silence. Kun could almost see Leo's confused face. He could feel the awkwardness of Leo trying to reach for the right words. He could almost feel his skin next to him, like they were lying on some bed in a hotel together. He could see Leo worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He waited, enjoying the silence.

 

"What I meant was," Leo finally said, "you always know when I need you."

 

And it was worth the wait. Kun grinned widely to himself in the semi-darkness of the room.

 

"You're really okay?" he said, a dozen times more.

 

He was really okay.

 

Kun went back out into his living room. A conversation had started earlier, about Neymar's record shattering imminent move to PSG. It wasn't a rumour anymore. It looked like it was really happening. Claudio Bravo was leaning on the doorway, as if he was waiting for Kun. He was frowning, looking concerned.

 

He put a hand on Kun's chest.

 

"Is it true? Is Leo okay?"

 

Kun nodded and Claudio lowered his eyes. There was a look of disbelief on his face. Everyone was still discussing it but they stopped when Kun reentered the room. They knew he was kind of weird about Leo. And they all knew it was Leo he'd gone to call.

 

Kun had heard it once, but only once.  _Kun's boyfriend._ That's how they referred to Leo Messi, when Kun wasn't around of course.

 

He wished.

 

*

 

Now, about ten years later, Kun wouldn't remember what city, what country. He remembers it was shortly after they had been triumphant at the Beijing Olympics. He remembers their haircuts. Leo's long hair, his...whatever it was that he was doing, fashion-wise. 

 

They could have been home in Argentina, or they could have been in Spain - Barcelona, Madrid, really it could be anywhere.

 

Kun has this idea that Leo, this kid who has quickly become his closest friend, this kid that he loves, is a little sheltered. He has this idea that it's his  _duty_ to corrupt him a little. He's not a virgin or anything, obviously. But he's just a little unacquainted with worldly ways.

 

He's taken him around, whichever town it is, Kun is very familiar with it. It's been a wild night of drinking, and girls. So many girls. And they've finally ended up in a room. A dark lounge with soft surfaces. And Kun wants this specific scenario. He wants two girls at once. He is young, stupid, cocky, rich, famous, enough to think that's the  _thing to do._ Have two girls, at the same time. Have them both give him a blowjob. At the same time. Fight over his cock. That kind of thing. He wants Leo to have a similar kind of experience. But Leo frowns and rolls his eyes. He just wants one girl, thanks very much. Fine.

 

So this is how they end up in this room together. They could have different rooms, but they don't care. It's kind of a bonding experience to do this together. Kun in one corner with the two girls. He puts his hands on their heads, pressing them both down, enjoying their too-loud moans. And at some point he looks across the room. Leo is half-sitting, half-lying on the spacious sofa. And this girl is busy taking off her clothes. It's a nice visual. The girl with Leo is hot. Kun watches as she strips, watches her rounded butt. She stoops down and unbuttons Leo's shirt. He moves to accommodate her, lets her take the shirt off him. Kun finds himself watching Leo's muscles flex in the semi-dark. His girl goes down on him. Leo closes his eyes momentarily, but then opens them again. Looks around the room.

 

Kun almost wants to laugh. Leo seems kind of bored. And of course he's got two girls on his cock - his stupid fantasy - but he's watching Leo. The girls push him down. One of them clambers on top of him. He starts to turn his attention to them, but gives one last glance over to Leo.

 

Now, he wishes he hadn't done that. Because that half-second seems to have ruined his life. He looks over, and suddenly Leo looks over to him too. And he gives him this look. Kun couldn't describe it if he wanted to. It's a very brief look, but its meaning is clear.

 

Everything after that is a blur. The next day is a blur. 

 

*

 

Kun could conjure up that look that Leo had given him, anytime, anywhere. Now, even ten years later.

 

It's like he was always thinking of Leo. It had been years, and he was still thinking of Leo all the time, every day. 

 

Every time they met up - mostly on international duty, and sometimes during summer holidays - and spent any time together, Kun remembered that brief look Leo shot him across the room, years ago. His eyes hot and intense. They shared a room every time they were on international duty, and Kun had gotten used to this exquisite pain. The joy he got out of being next to Leo couldn't be separated from the torture of this intense desire.

 

But he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't destroy their deep and enduring friendship over a  _feeling_ he got a decade ago, while they were practically kids, intoxicated on alcohol and success. So he had relationships that went nowhere, he watched Leo and his affairs from afar, and he accepted things as they were.

 

*

 

It was very late when Kun's phone buzzed. It woke him up. He answered it without even looking at who it was. No one else would dare call him at such an unholy hour.

 

"Hey."

 

"Did I wake you?"

 

"It's okay."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay."

 

"Right."

 

"Leo..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please don't be upset. It will be okay."

 

He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear the thought of Leo being upset, curled up in his bed, being that upset. Being that upset that he would call Kun in the middle of the night.

 

Leo didn't say anything else. Kun lay awake with the phone to his ear. If he listened closely, he could hear Leo's breaths. Finally the breathing became louder, and then a little snore. Kun smiled to himself and hung up the phone.

 

*


End file.
